


A little less than perfect

by StrangeNoise



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Drinking to Cope, First time having sex with each other, Fluff and Smut, Kind of inexperienced Reddie, Kissing, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Richie and Eddie are both huge messes but they make it work, Top Richie Tozier, mostly smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: It has taken Richie and Eddie ages to get together and finally end up in bed with each other. It's only natural that Richie wants this to be perfect. Unfortunately, these things don't always go as planned...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 77





	A little less than perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_perverted_squid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/gifts).



> This is just something I wrote for Squid a while back and that I wanted to post so have fun!

"Is now a good time to tell you I've never done this before?", Richie asks with his fingers covered in lube and far too close to Eddie's ass to start discussing technicalities now.

"Are you serious right now?!", Eddie shrieks, voice higher than either of them has ever heard, "This is THE WORST time to tell me this."

"Sorry. I thought I could wing this", Richie admits with a shrug "But then I thought 'better tell Eddie this is probably gonna suck before he thinks I'm terrible at sex'." Eddie covers his face with his hands and groans in annoyance. "You're unbelievable", he sighs, then fixes Richie with a look "So what do we do now?"

"I think I've seen enough porn to know what I'm supposed to do", Richie offers but it doesn't seem to be what Eddie wants to hear, "I mean how hard can it be? It's pretty self-explanatory too, you know?"

"God, I'm gonna die", Eddie sighs and closes his eyes for a few moments. When he opens them there's a mix of exasperation and determination in them "Okay, Trashmouth, do your worst", he says and falls back down onto the pillow like someone making peace with a fate he'd rather avoid.

"Are you sure? We can always do something else...", Richie offers. Not because he doesn't want to fuck Eddie but because consent is important and Eddie doesn't seem to be in the mood for anything anymore right now.

"Yes! Just fucking get going!", Eddie snaps. Richie searches his face for any signs of unwillingness but only finds worry and slight annoyance. That's basically Eddie's default state so he guesses he can work with that. 

Richie uses the hand not covered in lube to spread Eddie's legs apart a little more and adjust the pillow they put under the smaller man's hips to make access easier. He prays to whatever entity might be listening that his glasses will stay on for this because if he has to do this blindly, he's going to get murdered for sure. Richie takes one last, steadying breath and then begins pushing one of his fingers into Eddie.

"Ouch! Jesus fuck! Can you like not jam your fingers in there like I'm some kind of toy?!", the smaller man complains immediately and Richie can feel himself blush all over. Great. Just when he thought he was doing something right. He mutters a hasty "Sorry, babe" and draws his finger back a little, moving slow and careful now. He's almost paying more attention to Eddie's expression than to what he's doing between the man's legs. It takes a while but finally, he has the first finger completely inside Eddie and the other man's breath evens out a little. So he must be doing something right. Richie pours some more lube over his fingers and goes to add a second but Eddie tenses up.

"Hey, relax, you're making this harder on yourself", Richie says softly but all it does is bring a stormy expression to Eddie's face.

"I'd be much more relaxed if I knew my partner had done this before", he gripes and Richie rolls his eyes.

"If you're the expert here, I'm more than happy to switch places", Richie offers with a huff, already going to withdraw his finger but Eddie shakes his head wildly. 

"NO!", he exclaims, "I asked you to fuck me and I want you to fuck me I just..." He sighs and his face is overtaken by worry again, "It's just that I've never done this either and I can't shake all these horrible things my mom told me about gay sex when I was a teenager and all that..."

Richie has half a mind to make a joke about how Eddie's allowed to bring up his mom in bed when he isn't but at the sight of Eddie's distraught expression, he decides not to. Instead, he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Eddie's mouth. 

"I know this doesn't help but there's really no need to worry", he promises, "If you wanna do this, we do it and if you don't, we don't, okay? Nothing to get worked up over."

"I know, Richie", Eddie sighs, "But I just can't get my stupid brain to shut the hell up." 

"Oh, I think I can help with that", Richie offers and slots his lips together with Eddie's. They kiss for a while and Richie feels like it calms him down too. This is familiar territory, this is something he's good at. This, he can't fuck up. And with time, he feels Eddie relaxing underneath him 

When he deems his boyfriend relaxed enough, Richie tries again to get a second finger inside him and this time it goes in without a hitch. Eddie shudders into the kiss and Richie begins to move his fingers inside him.

It soon turns out that kissing helps ground both of them a lot. Richie had assumed he should better stay where 'the action' was happening and make sure he wasn't fucking things up. But it seems that kissing as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of Eddie is like balm to their nerves. As long as he holds Eddie close like this, he's happy and relaxed and that's all Richie can ask for. After a while, he manages to get a third finger inside his boyfriend, and Eddie whines into the kiss. At some point, Richie tries to move to a more comfortable position while still moving his fingers inside Eddie and when his hand is at the weirdest angle, Eddie breaks the kiss to moan loud and low.

"Do that again", he all but begs and Richie figures he must be doing something right. Unfortunately, his success is short-lived because he can't get the angle right again for the life of him. It's frustrating and he's about two seconds from apologizing for the poor performance when Eddie takes his face in his hands and presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

"You're doing great, Richie", he says softly and removes one of his hands from the side of Richie's face to run it through his hair. Richie feels some slight relief and continues fingering Eddie for a few more minutes. Then, they both deem him prepared enough and Richie withdraws his fingers. 

"I take it you've at least done this before?", Eddie asks teasingly as he tosses a condom at Richie. 

"Oh, no, of course not", Richie replies with a roll of his eyes, "I always go bare. I must have like 20 kids roaming the country from when I wasn't out of the closet yet." It's Eddie's turn to roll his eyes before getting into a slightly more comfortable position. When Richie rolls the condom down his length and spreads some more lube along his erection, Eddie takes himself in hand too. 

It's only then that Richie realizes his boyfriend is far less hard than he was when they started this. He must have lost his erection somewhere during Richie's poor attempts at fingering him and is only now getting himself back to full hardness. Shame spreads red-hot all over Richie and he's pretty sure he's blushing until at least halfway down his chest. He's not even sure what's worse: That Eddie went soft again or that he didn't notice until now. Uncertain, Richie outstretches his hand to help Eddie along a bit but the smaller man bats it away.

"I can take care of myself", he snaps, "Just get inside me already." Richie manages a half-hearted "Yessir!" and a mock-salute before he positions himself between Eddie's legs. Richie's heart is pounding in his throat now.

"Oh and by the way: If you hurt me, I’ll kill you", Eddie states matter-of-factly and despite the threat, Richie can't help but laugh. Somehow, this reminds him in some strange way of who he's with right now. It's Eddie, his childhood best friend and love of his life. They've been through so much together and nothing has ever turned him away from Richie for too long. Suddenly, Richie realizes that no matter how poorly he performs today, Eddie isn't going to bail on him. 

That thought makes things easier so Richie clings to it as he guides himself to Eddie's entrance and slowly pushes into him. It takes several long moments until Richie can even get the head of his dick in but once he does he's immediately overwhelmed by the tight heat surrounding him. Eddie gasps underneath him and Richie tears his gaze away from where they are joined to look up at Eddie's face. 

"You okay?", he asks, Eddie's expression unreadable, somewhere between shock and arousal. 

"Yeah just...", Eddie takes a steadying breath "Go slow, okay?" One of his hands moves from its place on the sheets to Richie's shoulder and holds on tightly. Richie nods and moves as slowly as he can as he pushes further and further into Eddie.

When his hips finally meet his boyfriend's ass, he releases a shuddering breath. Eddie takes some deep, calming breaths and somehow tries to get into a different position. He wiggles about and tenses around Richie which makes it very hard to stay still and not move. Everything in his body is screaming at Richie to move but he refuses to let himself hurt Eddie. Despite his resolve, he can't stop his hips from twitching once or twice but Eddie doesn't seem to mind if the high-pitched whines he lets out every time it happens are anything to go by. Finally, they both seem to have adjusted enough to what's happening.

"Please, move", Eddie says and Richie doesn't need to be asked twice.

He tries to establish a slow rhythm, he really does, but Eddie's so tight and hot around him it clouds Richie's judgment and makes his body switch to auto-pilot. Soon enough, he's moving in and out of Eddie at a steady pace, a continuous stream of moans and sighs falling from his lips. Eddie appears to be enjoying himself just as much even if he's less vocal than Richie is. His hand is moving over his length almost frantically between them. Richie wishes he could be the one to jerk Eddie off but his mind is currently too occupied keeping up with what's happening that he can't possibly do an additional task. He tries kissing Eddie every once in a while but even that is hard with how badly both of them are panting. 

Then, Richie moves and changes his angle slightly and he hits that thing inside Eddie he only ever managed to reach once with his fingers. Eddie's back arches off the bed and he lets out an almost comically loud whine as he clenches tightly around Richie. For a second, Richie is immensely proud of himself for making his boyfriend feel this good. Then he realizes the tight squeeze around his length has him about three seconds from coming his brains out and he panics slightly. He tries to pull out but Eddie's legs are wrapped tightly around his lower back and he doubts that his body would let him leave his boyfriend's warm embrace even if Eddie's legs weren't there. 

And so it takes only about half a dozen more thrusts until Richie is coming with an embarrassingly high-pitched keen, then collapses on top of Eddie. His hips are still pumping in short, aborted thrusts as Richie buries his face against the side of Eddie's neck and whispers "sorry, sorry, sorry" a thousand times over. 

It takes him a moment to realize that Eddie's hand is moving between their bodies, trying to get him off but Richie's sort of in the way. Embarrassed that he didn't even think of helping his boyfriend out and only thinking about his own failure, Richie pulls out of Eddie in one swift motion, leaving the other man gasping. He moves a few feet over and collapses again, on his side of the bed this time. There, Richie buries his face in his pillow, trying to hold back tears as he listens to Eddie's labored breathing next to him and the sounds of his hand moving along his length. It doesn't take long for Eddie to find his release with a low, drawn-out moan and a sigh but to Richie, it seems like an eternity. For a bit, there's silence in the bedroom except for Eddie's harsh breathing. Then, a soft hand lands on Richie's back, caressing the skin there gently.

"Richie?", Eddie asks and suddenly shame burns so powerfully through Richie that he flinches away from the touch and stumbles out of bed. He gets rid of the condom and puts his briefs back on, muttering something along the lines of "I can't do this" and "I need a drink". Then, he heads off to the kitchen, where he grabs the first bottle of whiskey he finds and doesn't even bother with a glass. Richie knows this isn't the most mature of ways to deal with the current situation but he can't help it. He feels like a complete and utter failure and he doubts he can look Eddie in the eyes for at least a week. Richie had expected their first time to be a little awkward but this? This was humiliation pure and simple. He leans against the kitchen counter and drinks until he feels dizzy with it. Then, Eddie appears in the doorway in one of Richie's shirts and Richie looks down at his feet.

"You throwing yourself a pity party?", Eddie asks. His voice sounds teasing and only slightly annoyed. Richie shrugs. He doesn't trust himself to speak. 

"Come on, it's just bad sex", Eddie sighs and walks further into the room until he stands right in front of Richie, "You never had bad sex before?" Richie remembers a few encounters with women that went horrible and several backstage handjobs that were catastrophes. He shrugs again. Then it bursts out of him.

"I know this isn't the end of the world but it took us so long to get to this point and I wanted it to be special for you", he exclaims and runs a hand through his hair, "It didn't have to be perfect. But it didn't have to be...whatever this was either." 

"It's okay, Richie", Eddie says softly, one of his hands coming to rest on one of Richie's forearms, "It wasn't good but we have all the time in the world to try again now. This isn't the only shot you're ever getting at sex with me. I'm not going anywhere." Eddie's words calm Richie down to a degree he hadn't thought possible for at least three days. Somehow, Eddie knew what Richie needed to hear even when Richie himself didn't know it. 

"I knoooow", he whines nonetheless, "It's just so humiliating." 

"It is now but a few months down the line we'll laugh about this", Eddie promises.

"How are you this chill about this? I'm supposed to be the chill one here", Richie complains and Eddie chuckles.

"I'll tell you if you promise  _ never _ to mention this in any of your shows or during interviews or whatever", he says, and that piques Richie's interest. He looks up at Eddie's face and there's a blush there too now.

"I swear I won't tell anyone", Richie promises and Eddie sighs. 

"I just know these things pass because that kind of stuff happened to me too", he says and Richie feels that embarrassment makes it hard for Eddie to look at him right now, "On my own wedding night I couldn't get it up for like 20 minutes and once I got there I couldn't stay hard long enough to really do anything. So we kind of called it a night and never talked about it again. But it was always at the back of my mind when Myra and I tried to do anything and I guess that's why we just stopped trying after a while."

Richie doesn't know what to reply to that, which is rare. So he just hands Eddie his bottle of whiskey and the smaller man drinks from it gratefully.

"What I'm trying to say is: I figure these things can go two ways", Eddie explains, "Either we don't deal with this now and it fucks with our sex life forever or we get over the awkwardness, accept that things like this happen and just try again tomorrow." 

"God, my teenage self would be so pissed to know that you're better at sex and all that jazz than I am", Richie comments dryly and after a second of contemplation, it makes both of them burst into laughter. When they calm down, Eddie stumbles into Richie's arms and even though embarrassment still burns through him, Richie allows himself to hold his boyfriend tightly.

"Next time will be better", he promises and presses a kiss to the crown of Eddie's head.

"I know it will be", Eddie replies and Richie feels a different kind of warmth settle in his chest now. Once again he feels like he doesn't even deserve Eddie. But unlike other times the feeling doesn't make him want to bail. This time around he wants to stay and give Eddie exactly what he deserves. Richie wraps his arms tighter around Eddie and breathes in his familiar scent. And somehow it makes him believe that everything will be alright.


End file.
